


If Anyone Had Asked

by dracoxlovesxharry



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Totems, arthur is obsessed with eames, cassino, eames is obsessed with arthur, i honestly don't know how this happened, these tags don't really make any sense because i really don't know how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is obsessed with Arthur and Arthur is obsessed with Eames, and neither one can believe that this is real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Anyone Had Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Some head canons were bothering me and not leaving me alone, so I had to do this. It's ridiculous really, because I don't even know how I ended up in this fandom, but here I am.
> 
> Some hopeless smutty drabble.

If anyone had asked Arthur a month ago what sex with Eames would be like, he’d probably first roll his eyes and frown at such a ridiculous inquiry, then honestly hypothesize that it would be a fast dirty, fuck but it would probably be very well done.

He’d never have guessed that sex with Eames would be languid and torturous. He’d never have guessed that the forger would make him feel like he was the single most precious thing in the universe, or that he’d make him feel so loved.

Eames doesn’t _fuck_ Arthur; he worships him. 

The first time the two men allowed themselves to fall into bed together started much like Arthur expected it to. Hard kisses, teeth clashing, hands everywhere and shedding clothing so quickly that he’d later regret the fate of the beautiful suit he’d been wearing.

As soon as he hit the mattress, donning nothing but mussed hair and dimples, Eames couldn’t stop staring. He had used his eyes and mouth and hands to slowly catalogue every inch of Arthur’s body, and when he finally began to prepare him, Eames couldn’t help but watch as his fingers sank into the one place he’d always thought he’d be forever forbidden to go.

When finally entered, Arthur was so desperate for release he could do nothing but writhe against the mattress as he whimpered, “Eames. Eames. Please, Eames,” softly into the pillow.

He never even noticed when a poker chip was placed gently on the small of his back, assurance the other man needed that this wasn’t just a dream.

\----

If anyone had asked Eames a month ago what it would be like to date Arthur, he’d scoff and say “My darling Arthur would never allow himself to relax long enough to ever _date_ anyone.”

He’d never have guessed that in the mornings Arthur would curl into him and bury his face into his chest and cling to him as if he never wanted to leave. He’d never have guessed that the best point man in the business would smile at him like he was the most brilliant thing in the universe, or that he’d tease him in a way that made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

Arthur doesn’t just _date_ Eames; he loves him.

The first time they went out together in public was much like Eames had expected. Arthur wore a sharp suit with a beautiful tie, his posture was perfect and he looked so serious one would have thought he was analyzing every detail about any chance that a difficult job would go wrong. Which, Eames supposed, was probably exactly what he was doing.

As soon as they sat down to dinner though, Arthur was all smiles and dimples and flirty touches. For every cheesy line he was fed and charming story he was told, he gave back as good as he got. He had shared parts of his life that night that Eames was sure no one else on the planet was privy to, and Arthur was marveling at the knowledge that he finally had the one thing he had always forbidden himself from taking.

When they returned back to their hotel that night Eames grabbed Arthur by his lapel kissed him sweetly and said, “I don’t know how I managed to finally win you over, but now that I have you, I’m never letting go.”

He never noticed Arthur excusing himself into the other room, or the roll of a die on the bathroom counter.

Four. Four.


End file.
